


righting itself

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2019 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fix-It, Mild Language, Multi, OQ Prompt Party 2019, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The world is righting itself for her family once again.





	righting itself

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 May 2019  
> Word Count: 869  
> Written for: OQPromptParty 2019  
> Prompt: 031. Quiet times near the fireplace.  
> Secondary Prompt: This [manip](https://twitter.com/FlaviaOttaviane/status/922510133544083456) by FlaviaOttaviane  
> Summary: The world is righting itself for her family once again.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU set nebulously a few months after the S5 finale when the Split Queen arc began, but there are extenuating circumstances surrounding Robin's death. That said, everything we know about all of these characters is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: infinite capacity  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I have been wanting to write a fic for Flavia's manip for ages. It's been in my IBOQ inspiration folder since last year, and now I finally got the chance. I missed writing for this particular triad, too. It felt good to give Quinn a POV finally.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Unbetaed, so if you see something I missed, lemme know? kthanxbai!

They know the second Regina steps into the house that it was a good idea to do homemade pizzas with the boys for dinner. Quinn takes charge and sends the boys into the kitchen to get started on the pizzas, giving Regina a little peace and quiet to start winding down.

"Hey," she says softly, touching Regina's cheek. "What happened?" Regina simply shakes her head and chews at her bottom lip, which goads Quinn into pulling her into a hug. "Robin's on his way home from the store. He had to get a few things we ran out of for dinner. Why don't you go upstairs and take a quick shower? Slough off your Madam Mayor armor and makeup, wear something comfy, and come down for dinner. Robin should be home by then and we'll have at least the first pizza in the oven." She smiles. "I bet Roland will even let you pick tonight's movie."

"Only if I choose _Cars_ ," Regina murmurs with a soft laugh.

"That's what I like to hear." She kisses Regina's temple. "Go on upstairs. If you need me to join you, I will. Henry can keep an eye on Roland until Robin gets back."

Regina shakes her head. "I can manage a shower on my own."

"Good. Head into the den when you're done. Robin's already got a nice fire going in there."

*****

When Robin comes home, Quinn is waiting for him, still worried about Regina. "What's wrong?" he asks, toeing off his boots.

"Regina had a rough day. She's up showering now. I told her to head into the den when she's done to relax a bit." She takes the bag from him. "Why don't you head up and make sure she's okay?"

She watches Robin head upstairs, then returns to the kitchen to help the boys with dinner. She gets caught up in Roland's antics and loses track of time for a good half an hour. By the time the first pizza is ready to come out of the oven, she slips out to check on Regina. Quinn hears a low murmuring coming from the den. As she gets closer to the doorway, she can hear Robin's voice, but can't quite make out his words, and then she hears a soft laugh that is unmistakably Regina's.

"You realize you could've just told them all to fuck themselves and come home _before_ that headache got the better of you, right, love?"

She chuckles at that, having refrained from saying something similar when Regina got home. The sight of them warms her heart. They're on the floor in front of the fireplace, having taken over the spread out sleeping bag that Roland and Henry use for movie nights. Robin leans back against the couch, forehead pressed to Regina's as she sits sideways between his legs. Quinn recognizes the gray tank top and thin white sweater she's wearing, and assumes they match yoga pants under the blanket that covers his shoulders and down over her lower half.

"I thought about it, but I couldn't get them out of my office without losing my cool. Mitchell Hermann _wanted_ that. He's looking for any reason to get me removed from office."

"Bugger him and his royalist ways," he says, making her laugh. "Promise me that you'll forget about that for the rest of the weekend, love. The town will run itself, it gets you every weekday. Nights and weekends are for your family. Fuck the town."

"Robin's right," Quinn says softly, making her presence known. "This is family time, from the minute you walked in that front door until the minute you walk out Monday morning."

They both turn to smile at her, and she's pleased to see how much of Regina's stress is gone. When Regina stretches out a hand to her, she comes fully into the room and laces their fingers together, kissing Regina's knuckles.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Regina asks softly. "The smells are driving me insane in here."

Quinn laughs then, harder when Regina's stomach growls suddenly. "The first pizza's out and being cut now. How does a Coke sound with your pizza tonight, dear?"

"That sounds wonderful actually."

"Good." Quinn leans in to press a gentle kiss to each of their lips, stroking their cheeks. "You two stay here and relax a little longer. I'll send the boys in with your dinner while I get the rest of the pizzas done with magic." She stands to move, but stops when Regina tugs on her hand, quirking a curious eyebrow.

"Thank you, Quinn."

"For what?"

"For everything. I love you." She turns to face Robin. "And I love you, too."

Quinn drops to her knees again, cupping Regina's cheek to kiss her, deepening it slightly this time. She pulls back after a moment or two to treat Robin to the same. "I love you both more than words can express."

"I feel the same way," Robin replies softly. "You two and the boys are everything that matters to me."

When he turns to kiss Regina, Quinn watches for a moment, tears blurring her vision a bit, then gets up to finish dinner.

The world is righting itself for her family once again.


End file.
